one piece punk hazard
by Rei298
Summary: Petualangan seluruh bajak laut setelah tragedi inflasi White Beard pirate ke Markas Besar Angkatan Laut, Marine Ford memberikan kisah cerita paling monumental, khususnya latihan yang dijalani sang kapten kapal bajak laut Topi Jerami mengembangkan kemampuan haki dan pemindahan jabatan kepala Laksamana Angkatan Laut, Sengoku ke Akainu.
1. Chapter 1

**Petualangan seluruh bajak laut setelah tragedi inflasi White Beard pirate ke Markas Besar Angkatan Laut, Marine Ford memberikan kisah cerita paling monumental, khususnya latihan yang dijalani sang kapten kapal bajak laut Topi Jerami mengembangkan kemampuan haki dan pemindahan jabatan kepala Laksamana Angkatan Laut, Sengoku ke Akainu.**

"haaaargh! gomu-gomu no gigant elephant!" teriak Luffy melancarkan serangan ke arah laut.

Setelah melompat tinggi Luffy harus mengambil pakaiannya yag tenggelam di dalam laut. tanpa harus berenang Luffy mengambil pakaiannya dengan cara melompat kemudian melancarkan serangan ke arah laut. dengan menenggelamkan sebagian tubuh Luffy, Rayleigh mencoba mengembangkan haki bushoshoku milik Luffy.

"hehehe, setelah menguasai kenbunshoku seharusnya kau bisa menyelesaikan tahap ini dengan cepat lho," ucap Rayleigh.

"gomu-gomu no jet gatling!" teriak Luffy makin keras.

Tidak lebih dari satu per empat tangan Luffy masuk ke dalam air laut dan mampu mengambil pakaiannya. setelah satu per empat tangan Luffy menjadi tidak bertenaga untuk bisa terus tenggelam ke laut, sehingga Luffy harus menarik kembali tangannya.

"hehehe, semakin kau terkena air laut tubuhmu akan lemah kan, itu akan menguras seluruh tenagamu. jika tidak hemat tenaga kau akan membutuhkan waktu istirahat lebih banyak," ucap Rayleigh.

Mendengar ucapan Rayleigh, Luffy justru mendapat ide untuk menyelesaikan tahap latihannya. Luffy mengambil bongkahan batu besar yang dipakai duduk Rayleigh. Luffy membalik bongkahan batunya dan menjatuhkan Rayleigh. Setelah menggenggam bongkahan batu, Luffy berteriak gomu-gomu stone dan menjatuhkan tangannya bersama bongkahan batu yang dipegangnya ke dalam air laut. berhasil tenggelam hingga dasar laut dan menyentuh pakaiannya, Luffy sempat kesulitan mengangkat tangannya kembali. bahkan pohon raksasa yang digunakan sebagai tumpuan untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh ke laut, justru tumbang, namun disaat itulah Luffy mampu mengangkat tanggannya dan menunjukkan pakaiannya kepada Rayleigh.

"aku berhasil!" teriak Luffy sebelum seluruh tubuhnya jatuh ke laut.

 **flash back**

"berhenti px-1," ucap Kuma.

"kyaaaa! yang asli dataaaang!" teriak Usop dan Brook.

"apa-apaan ini, kita akan mati! kita sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk melawan monster-monster ini!" teriak Usop makin kencang.

"kita bertemu lagi...Roronoa Zoro," ucap Kuma.

"pergilah, kami saat ini tak mungkin melawanmu," ucap Zoro.

"hey Zoro! bagaimana mungkin kau menyuruh musuh untuk pergi," ucap Usop.

"jika ingin berlibur, tempat seperti apa yang ingin kau tuju?" ucap Kuma.

"hey Zoro!? kau tahu kan siapa yang di depanmu saat ini," ucap Usop.

"ploop," suara pukulan yang dilakukan kuma kepada Zoro.

"menghilang, Zoro?" ucap Usop.

"Zoro-san?," ucap Brook.

"Zoro! Zoro! Zorooo!?" teriak Usop.

"apa yang terjadi disana?," ucap Franky.

"siaal! berhenti mendekat! berhenti jangan terlalu dekat!" ucap Usop bersiap melancarkan serangan.

"tetaplah di tempat kau berasal," ucap Kuma yang kemudian menghilangkan px-1.

"apa-apaan ini dia menghilangkan temannya sendiri," ucap Sanji.

"ini kesempatan ayo lari," ucap Usop.

"tidak larilah duluan! aku akan menghalingnya. lagi pula jika aku mati toh memang aku sebenarnya sudah mati," ucap Brook

"Broook!" teriak Usop.

"ploop,"

setelah menghilangkan Brook, Kuma memisahkan Usop dan Sanji. sanji terkena pukulan Kuma dan terlempar ke sisi kiri. kemudian berdiri di depan Usop.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaa!," teriak Usop.

"ploop,"

"usooop!" teriak Luffy.

"sialan kau! pergi kau ke neraka, flanchet shot!" ucap Sanji.

"hentikan Sanjiiii!" teriak Luffy.

"ploop,"

"sanji menghilang. beraninya kau! gear second" ucap Luffy.

"Luffy," ucap Nami.

"berhenti Nami. ayo pergi," ucap Franky.

"tunggu Luffy, kau tidak bisa," ucap Robin.

"arrghaaaaaa, gomu gomu no jet pistol," ucap Luffy menyerang Kuma, namun Kuma justru pindah tempat di depan Franky

"Luffy!" teriak Franky.

"ploop,"

"kyaaaaa, Luffy tolong" teriak Nami.

"ploop,"

"Na...Namiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" teriak Luffy.

"groaaaaaaar," teriak Chopper mode raksasa.

"ploop,"

"Chopeeeeeeeeeeeer!" teriak Luffy.

"Robiiiiiiiiin!," teriak Luffy.

"Luffy," ucap Robin.

"ploop,"

"sampai bertemu kembali. ploop," ucap Kuma, kemudian menghilangkan Luffy dari daratan Shabondy.

seluruh kru bajak laut Topi Jerami disapu bersih di pulau Sahbondy, urutan hilangnya kru bajak laut topi jerami adalah Zoro, Brook, Usop, Sanji, Franky, Nami, Chopper, Robin, Luffy.

 **flash back: off  
**

*bersambung... (terimakasih banyak ya sudah favorite cerita ini, mohon maaf untuk update chapter yang tidak teratur. yosh!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Petualangan seluruh bajak laut setelah tragedi inflasi White Beard pirate ke markas besar angkatan laut, Marine Ford memberikan kisah cerita paling monumental, khususnya latihan yang dijalani sang kapten kapal bajak laut Topi Jerami mengembangkan kemampuan haki dan pemindahan jabatan kepala laksamana angkatan laut Sengoku ke Akainu.**

"sriiiing! blaar! blaaar! duaaar!" laser Cybrog Kuma menyala dan membuat ledakan. tiga Cybrog.

"kau! Doflamingo," ucap Moria.

"hehehe, Moria! kau terlalu lemah untuk menjadi salah satu dari sichibukai. itu terlihat saat perang besar! akan lebih baik jika kau terdengar telah dieksekusi pemerintah, bagaimana?," ucap Doflamingo.

"siapa yang memerintahmu? Sengoku?," ucap Moria.

"seorang diatasnya," ucap Dofylamingo.

Tragedi pembantaian salah seorang sichibukai terjadi di balik rumah-rumah di Marine Ford yang dilakukan oleh tiga Cybrog Kuma dan Doflamingo terhadap sichibukai Moria.

sedangkan di tempat yang lain, terjadi pertemuan tertutup antara Sengoku dan Kong di ruang staff pemerintah dunia, Mariejoa.

"saya sudah mencoba membujuknya, tapi Garp praktis mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya. namun dia tetap mempertahankan gelar dan tetap bertahan dalam angkatan laut dengan mendidik angkatan laut muda. jika anda juga berniat untuk mengundurkan diri jabatan sebagai kepala armada angkatan laut, setidaknya melakukan hal yang sama, Sengoku," ucap Kong.

"baiklah, saya menerimanya. mungkin akan lebih baik mengahbiskan masa pensiun seperti itu," ucap Sengoku.

"dua orang yang telah memimpin angkatan laut dari garis depan sejak era Roger meninggalkan medan perang, ini cukup mengejutkan. kemudian dengan mempertimbangkan tragedi pelarian di Impel Down level enam akan ada kembali bajak laut legendaris diluar sana, Newgate adalah yang terbesar dari semuanya dan baru saja era bajak laut akan terlahir kembali," ucap Kong.

"itu terdengar akan sama seperti angkatan laut. keadilan terletak pada nilai-nilai yang tidak dapat melampaui generasi," ucap Sengoku.

"saya merasa sedih mendengar anda mengatakan ini," ucap Kong.

"bagaimanapun Kong-san, mengingat siapa yang harus menjadi kepala laksamana angkatan laut berikutnya? saya suka merekomendasikan Aokiji untuk posisi tersebut," ucap Sengoku.

sedangkan di tempat lainnya Luffy, bersama Jimbei dan Rayleigh kembali ke lautan setelah melakukan upacara penghormatan kematian untuk Ace di Marine Ford.

"hentikan mereka bertiga! ini benar-benar memalukan, hanya tiga orang kriminal kita tidak bisa menghentikannya," ucap seorang Prajurit Angkatan Laut.

"diantara mereka ada Rayleigh, si wakil kapten bajak laut legendaris yang memegang julukan dark king. kemudian mantan anggota shicibukai Jimbei dan kapten bajak laut Topi Jerami. jelas saat ini kalah kekuatan meskipun kita menang jumlah. apa kita perlu memanggil salah satu dari tiga admiral? apa tujuan mereka?" ucap seorang Prajurut Angkatan Laut lainnya.

"permintaanmu benar-benar tak pernah terpikirkan olehku," ucap Rayleigh.

"yaaah paling tidak aku juga bisa mendapat akses jaminan keselamatan dari perjalanan ini bersama anda, Rayleigh! dengan posisiku yang sekarang ini aku pasti tak akan bisa berbuat banyak lagi di lautan, aku harus kembali ke tempat teman-temanku lagi," ucap Jimbei.

"kshihihi, terimakasih ya Jimbei," ucap Luffy.

"ah tidak, akulah yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu! sampai bertemu tiga tahun lagi, aku akan menunggumu di pulau manusia ikan, jika tujuanmu selanjutnya adalah melewati redline. sampai jumpa," ucap Jimbei kemudian melompat dari rakit dan berenang menjauhi Luffy dan Rayleigh.

Setelah berpisah dengan Jimbei di tengah laut, Luffy melanjutkan perjalanan kembali bersama Rayleigh menggunakan rakit sampai akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan seseorang yang menghalangi perjalanan mereka, dengan kapal yang berukuran besar dengan sengaja menabrak rakit milik Luffy hingga pecah di bagian ujung.

"akhirnya aku menemukanmu, mengejutkan sekali ya Topi Jerami. aku terkesan dengan berita yang disebar pagi ini tentang dirimu yang kembali ke Marine Ford setelah perang besar," ucap Cakaar calon anggota cipher pol dibawah rekomendasi Sakazuki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Petualangan seluruh bajak laut setelah tragedi inflasi White Beard pirate ke markas besar angkatan laut, Marine Ford memberikan kisah cerita paling monumental, khususnya latihan yang dijalani sang kapten kapal bajak laut Topi Jerami mengembangkan kemampuan haki dan pemindahan jabatan kepala laksamana angkatan laut Sengoku ke Akainu.**

"apa dia temanmu," ucap Rayleigh.

"bukan!" ucap Luffy.

"apa dia musuhmu?" ucap Rayleigh, kemudian Cakaar melesat cepat dan menyerang Luffy. namun Luffy dapat menekan serangan Cakaar dengan satu tangan. Cakaar dan luffy menggunakan busoshoku haki.

Berhasil dihentikan, Luffy melakukan serangan balik menggunakan gomu-gomu no kane, namun searangannya berhasil dihindari Cakaar. karena terlalu melesat tajam, gomu-gomu no kane Luffy justru menerjang kapal laut Cakaar dan membuat lubang. semua Kru Cakaar menjadi histeris melihat kapal lautnya berlubang.

bukan menghindar ke belakang ataupun ke samping, Cakaar juga melesat ke depan menuju Rayleigh, kemudian melakukan serangan hingga Rayleigh tenggelam ke laut dan rakit Luffy kembali hancur.

"Rayleiiiiigh!" teriak Luffy.

Luffy menjadi kaget dan berteriak memanggil Rayleigh, kemudian dengan cepat Luffy membalikkan kepalanya yang melar menjadi normal kembali, kemudian melancarkan serangan kepada Cakaar dengan gomu-gomu no jet stamp, namun Cakaar kembali mampu menghindar dan justru serangan Luffy menghancurkan rakitnya sendiri, hingga Luffy tidak memiliki tempat berpijak. sedangkan Cakaar kembali ke kapalnya.

"kapten bagaimana ini? kapal kita juga berlubang, tidak lama lagi kapal kita juga akan tenggelam," ucap Kru Cakaar.

"tenanglah, aku sudah memperhitungkan kalau kita bisa kembali. lebih baik sekarang kalian putar kemudi menuju pulau sebelumnya. kita akan kembali berlabuh disana," ucap Cakaar.

"siap kapten," ucap Kru Cakaar.

sempat sebelum Cakaar menjauh dari Luffy, Luffy memaksa ikut menumpang di kapal Cakaar.

"gomu-gomu no!" teriak luffy.

"eeeeh," teriak Kru Cakaar melihat tangan Luffy memanjang dan memegang badan kapal. dengan cepat Luffy meluncur mengarah ke kapal Cakaar, namun saat hampir dekat, Cakaar melompat dan mencengkram wajah Luffy dengan tangan yang dilapisi haki bushoshoku, kemudian Cakaar melempar Luffy kembali ke tengah laut.

"gomu-gomu no gear 4," teriak Luffy di tengah laut kemudian menghilang.

"apa itu tadi? dia berteriak dan tidak terjadi apa-apa?" ucap Kru Cakaar.

"tidak, dia memang tidak menyerang, sepertinya Topi Jerami melakukan trik berjalan di udara," ucap Kru Cakaar yang lain.

"bukan! bukan berjalan! Topi Jerami terbang ke selatan," ucap Kru Cakaar.

"kita akan kembali menangkapnya setelah memperbaiki kapal," ucap Cakaar.

"hmhmhm, kenapa tidak membiarkan saja dia menumpang ke kapal kita," ucap Ron, sambil bersantai.

"aku tidak ingin dia menghancurkan kapal ini juga, kemudian aku harus berenang bermil-mil jauhnya," ucap Cakaar.

"hmhmhm, kau tidak mau atau merasa kasihan padanya? percuma saja kau melakukan ini, Sakazuki tak akan melakukan hal merepotkan untukmu menjadi anggota cipher pol," ucap Ron.

"iya aku tahu! tapi aku hanya ingin tahu reaksinya saja. hei tapi bukannya kau bilang juga ingin mencoba kemampuan bertarung dari Roronoa Zoro? mungkin saja setelah ini Topi Jerami akan mengumpulkan lagi teman-temannya itu," ucap Cakaar.

"iya aku harap begitu," ucap Ron.

Luffy terus terbang dengan mode gear 4 menuju pulau Rukitoruru, pulau seribu kupu-kupu. selama lebih dari 3 jam Luffy terbang dan sampai di pantai pulau. Luffy menjadi lemah, tubuhnya menyusut dan kulitnya keriput. Luffy terbaring di atas pasir pantai kemudian tertidur hingga sore hari.

"lapaaaar," ucap Luffy terbangun.

saat sore hari pantai menjadi dipenuhi kupu-kupu. Luffy yang tidak sanggup lagi berdiri dan mencari makan memanfaatkan kupu-kupu sebagia makanan.

"go..gomu-gogomu no, hap nyam-nyam," ucap Luffy memakan salah satu kupu-kupu dengan menangkapnya seperti cara cicak memangsa nyamuk. hanya tiga kali Luffy melakukan trik yang sama untuk memakan kupu-kupu dan mengembalikan energinya.

"hhuuuueeek, rasa kupu-kupu ini tidak enak. dia terus bergerak-gerak saat kumulai memakannya," ucap Luffy.

mengetahui kupu-kupu tidak layak dimakan, Luffy justru menjadi bersemangat untuk berdiri dan mencari makanan yang lain. Luffy berjalan memasuki huatn yang ada di belakan pantai. kondisi hutan sangat gelap, bahkan hanya berjalan beberapa meter, pemandangan pantai sudah tidak lagi terlihat namun di dalam hutan masih terdapat kupu-kupu yang berterbangan, diantaranya ada sebagian kupu-kupu yang menyala seperti lampu dibagian sayap. namun justru cahaya dari kupu-kupu mengganggu untuk bisa menemukan cahaya yang menunjukkan arah jalan keluar dari hutan. setelah berjalan cukup lama, Luffy mampu mengetahui cara untuk menemukan arah, yaitu dengan mengikuti cahaya yang tidak bergerak. Luffy berhasil menemukan api unggun dan satu tenda, namun tidak ada satu orangpun yang muncul.

*bersambung...(terimakasih sudah review, maaf tidak bisa membalasnya. :))


	4. Chapter 4

**Petualangan seluruh bajak laut setelah tragedi inflasi White Beard pirate ke markas besar angkatan laut, Marine Ford memberikan kisah cerita paling monumental, khususnya latihan yang dijalani sang kapten kapal bajak laut Topi Jerami mengembangkan kemampuan haki dan pemindahan jabatan kepala laksamana angkatan laut Sengoku ke Akainu.**

"hallo apa ada orang? bisakah aku tidur disini? aku sangat lelah! hoamzzzz...zzz," ucap Luffy.

Tak mendengar jawaban dari siapapun, Luffy yang menemukan perkemahan beserta api unggun yang menyala justru tertidur, memanfaatkan tenda yang sudah jadi untuk dijadikan tempat beristirahat hingga pagi hari.

"hoamzzz...aaargh! hmm tempat tidur yang nyaman, tapi aku masih lapar," ucap Luffy terbangun kemudian keluar dari dalam tenda dan menemukan seseorang yang sedang membakar dua ikan.

"hallo jagoan! ini makananmu ambillah. namaku Silvava senang bertemu denganmu Topi Jerami! tetaplah tenang aku tak akan memburumu! ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini? bukannya kau dua hari yang lalu sampai di Marine Ford untuk melakukan upacara kematian Ace?" ucap Silvava Pernsado, mantan kriminal Negri Wano.

"hm!? makanan, hnyam...nyam...nyam! uwaaagh," ucap Luffy, memakan ikan bakar pemberian Silvava.

"hehehe! maaf ya hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan, mungkin akan beda jika kau sendiri yang memburu monster-monster laut di Greenland ini," ujap Silvava, kemudian juga menikmati ikan bakar miliknya.

"terimakasih! apa kau melihat kakek Rayleigh?" ucap Luffy.

"hm? Rayleigh? ah benar juga, mana dia apa kalian terpisah?" ucap Silvava.

"hihihi iya kami sedang berpisah! tapi aku akan segera menemukannya, agar latihanku segera selesai. Rayleiiiiigh," teriak Luffy.

"aaaaargh, apa-apaan kau ini! mana bisa menemukan orang dengan cara seperti itu!" ucap Silvava.

"baiklah, aku akan pergi mencarinya," ucap Luffy kemudian pergi meninggalkan Silvava.

Perjalanan Luffy kembali dilanjutkan, setelah mendapatkan makanan dari Silvava, Luffy pergi mencari Rayleigh kembali ke dalam hutan yang penuh dengan kupu-kupu. Setelah lama berjalan, Luffy akhirnya keluar dari hutan dan menemukan pemukiman penduduk.

"hai bisakah kau meminjamiku sebuah kapal laut untuk mencari Rayleigh?" ucap Luffy membangunkan seseorang yang tidur dijalan.

"apa? hmm siapa kau?" ucap seseorang tersebut.

"aku Luffy, orang yang akan menjadi raja bajak laut," ucap Luffy.

"apa katamu? Luffy, Topi Jerami yang ini? bisakah kau menunjukkan Topi Jeraminya? ucap seseorang tersebut.

"ah maksudmu ini? aku tak bisa memberikan topi ini padamu. aku akan berhutang dulu untuk bisa membeli kapal laut. setidaknya itu yang pernah Nami ajarkan padaku. Nami pasti akan membayarmu," ucap Luffy.

"kyaaaaaaaaah! Topi Jerami," teriak seseorang tersebut yang kemudian membuat orang-orang disekitar menjadi terkejut.

"kau benar-benar Topi Jerami?" ucap seseorang yang lain, yang ikut panik.

"bagaimana bisa dia ada disini?" ucap yang lainnya, keadaan menjadi sangat panik saat orang-orang memperhatikan Luffy sampai-sampai pasukan angkatan laut datang mengepung Luffy.

"berhenti jangan bergerak Topi Jerami!" ucap Letnan Satu pasukan angkatan laut menodongkan senapan.

"kshihihi! bisakah aku merampas kapal kaliaaaaaan!" teriak Luffy.

"jangan bicara ngawur! door!," ucap Letnan Satu pasukan angkatan laut kemudian melancarkan satu tembakan ke arah Luffy.

Setelah mendengar suara tembakan, Luffy tetap berdiri seakan tidak terjadi apapun, yang sharusnya Luffy terkena tembakan dari Letnan Satu pasukan angkatan laut.

"gawaat! percuma kita menembaknya, dia kan pengguna gomu-gomu no mi," ucap anak buah pasukan angkatan laut.

"tidak menurut informasi, kekuatannya bukan yang tipe logia," ucap Letnan Satu pasukan angkatan laut, kemudian mendadak tangan Luffy tergores dan dikejauhan Silvava Pernsado berlari menuju ke arah Luffy dan berteriak-teriak.

"kembali kau pencuri! kembalikan ikan yang kau curi dariku!" ucap Silvava.

"orang itu lagi! Pernsado apa yang kau lakukan lagi disini," ucap Letnan Satu.

"maaf Letnan, tapi aku yang akan menangkapnya, karena dia tidur di tendaku tanpa bayar dan mencuri ikan tangkapanku," ucap Silvava.

Luffy terlihat kaget dan langsung melarikan diri menggunakan mode gear second, namun Silvava juga benar-benar mengejar dan seakan ingin menangkap Luffy. Para pasukan angkatan laut yang kalah cepat hanya diam dan justru membiarkan Silvava mengejar Luffy.

"bagaimana ini kapten? apa Silvava ada hubungannya dengan Topi Jerami?" ucap anak buah pasukan angkatan laut.

"entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi aku berharap mereka tidak punya hubungan apa-apa! akan merepotkan juga jika Pernsado menjadi kru baru anggota bajak laut Topi Jerami. untuk sementara biarkan saja mereka! kita akan menghubungi markas terdekat untuk meminta bantuan," ucap Letnan Satu.

Luffy terus berlari menjauhi Silvava, namun Silvava tak mengurangi kecepatan hingga mereka seakan setara.

"tunggu Topi Jerami! hentikan Luffy, sekarang kita sudah jauh dari pasukan angkatan laut," ucap Silvava.

"gomu-gomu no jet gatling!" ucap Luffy kemudian berbalik arah dan menyerang Silvava, namun serangan Luffy berhasil dihindari, kemudian dengan cepat Silavava melompat membelakangi Luffy dan menghentikan Luffy dengan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah.


	5. Chapter 5

**Petualangan seluruh bajak laut setelah tragedi inflasi White Beard pirate ke markas besar angkatan laut, Marine Ford memberikan kisah cerita paling monumental, khususnya latihan yang dijalani sang kapten kapal bajak laut Topi Jerami mengembangkan kemampuan haki dan pemindahan jabatan kepala laksamana angkatan laut Sengoku ke Akainu.**

Silvava benar-benar membuat Luffy tak bisa bergerak, seakan Silvava lebih kuat dari Luffy. Setelah menjatuhkan Luffy, Silvava mendarat disamping Luffy, menghancurkan tanah membuat lapisan tanah menjadi terbalik. Luffy yang jatuh terlentang sebelumnya bersamaan dengan tanah yang terbalik akibat Silvava, Luffy menjadi pindah posisi jatuh terlungkap. Luffy yang jatuh terlungkap kemudian ditahan oleh Silvava.

"dengan begini kau tak akan bisa berteriak! maafkan aku Luffy," ucap Silvava.

"hhmmffpuaaaaaagh! gomu-gomu no baloon!" teriak Luffy berhasil melepas tikaman Silvava dan memberikan serangan gomu-gomu no balon mode bushoshoku kepada Silvava yang berada disebelahnya, sehingga Silvava terpantul keras menabrak pohon.

Namun Silvava bergegas bangun dan mencengkram kepala Luffy, beberapa saat setelah Silvava mencengkram kepala Luffy, Luffy menjadi lemah dan setengah pingsan.

"anemia disseas," ucap Silvava mampu membuat Luffy setengah pingsan.

Luffy terlihat pucat di bagian wajah. Melihat Luffy tak berdaya, Silvava membisikkan kata-kata kepada Luffy.

"perkenalkan ini adalah kekuatan dari ketsu ketsu no mi! aku bisa menahan pergerakan peredaran darah seseorang hanya dengan menyentuh permukaan kulitnya saja dan beruntungnya kekuatan ini masih dapat diaplikasikan pada pengguna buah setan tipe paramecia. aku mohon kita bisa bekerja sama Topi Jerami, tujuanku adalah menghilangkan kasus kriminal milikku, karena aku ingin sekali menjadi pembela kebenaran," ucap Silvava.

"gomu gomu no pistol," ucap Luffy memantulkan serangan gomu gomunya ke tanah sehingga Silvava berhasil terpukul dan melepaskan cengkramannya ke Luffy.

"temui aku di hutan dalam waktu satu kali duapuluh empat jam! silahkan beristirahat di pulau Rukitoruru ini kapten," ucap Silvava kemudian pergi.

Luffy terus memasang kuda-kuda seakan ingin menyerang Silvava yang pergi, namun setelah Silvava pergi sangat jauh dan menghilang dari pendangan Luffy, Luffy melakukan pendinginan, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan santai sambil membersihkan debu yang ada di pakaiannya.

Saat berjalan santai, Luffy menemukan seekor kambing yang sedang makan, kemudian Luffy berinteraksi dengan kambing yang dilihatnya dengan memegang kepala kambing tersebut dan menaikinya, sehingga Luffy mendapat tumpangan berjalan dengan menunggangi kambing untuk kembali ke pemukiman penduduk.

"hm apa kau seorang gembala kambing?" ucap Seorang Kakek kepada Luffy.

"hm? ya setidaknya itu yang kulakukan sekarang sebelum menjadi raja bajak laut," ucap Luffy.

"hahaha luar biasa, tapi sebelumnya bisakah kau membantuku menggiring kambing-kambingku juga yang ada disana? aku sangat kerepotan dengan bebek-bebek ini. aku akan memberimu imbalan nanti," ucap Kakek.

"itu mudah. gomu gomu no ami!" ucap Luffy menjaring kambing-kambing kemudian meletakkannya disamping Kakek.

"aaaaah?" ucap Kakek yang terlihat kaget melihat Luffy mampu dengan cepat memindahkan kambing-kambingnya.

"oke selesai," ucap Luffy.

"aaa tidak tunggu dulu! aku melihatmu sangat kotor, kau bisa beristirahat di rumah kecil yang kumiliki dan untuk kambing-kambingnya bisakah kau melakukannya lagi? meletakkannya maksudku menggiringnya ke tempat yang benar seperti menggiringnya ke kandang disana?" ucap Kakek.

"yosh kshihihi!" ucap Luffy.

Di pusat keamanan, markas Letnan Satu Angkatan Laut Pulau Rukitoruru, semua pasukan keamanan menjadi panik setelah mendapati suara Rayleigh dari dendenmushi yang diperuntukkan untuk menyampaikan informasi ke markas pusat.

"markas pusat...markas pusat di pulau Rukitoruru, Mugiwara no Luffy sedang berada disini. kami membutuhkan pasukan gabungan, segera mengirimkan pasukan dan jika memungkinkan untuk mengirimkan seorang laksamana madya," ucap Petugas Angkatan Laut melalui dendenmushi.

"iya berita yang bagus, jadi Luffy ada di Rukitoruru, katakan padanya aku akan segera merapatkan kapal bersama Rayleigh," ucap Rayleigh di dendenmushi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Petualangan seluruh bajak laut setelah tragedi inflasi White Beard pirate ke markas besar angkatan laut, Marine Ford memberikan kisah cerita paling monumental, khususnya latihan yang dijalani sang kapten kapal bajak laut Topi Jerami mengembangkan kemampuan haki dan pemindahan jabatan kepala laksamana angkatan laut Sengoku ke Akainu.**

"hm? jadi sebenarnya kau ingin cuti?" ucap Rayleigh kepada Helemppo.

"kyaaaa, kumohon bebaskan aku! T-Tidaak!" teriak Helemppo.

"tapi membawa kapal perang ini untuk cuti, memangnya kau akan kemana?" ucap Rayleigh.

"tidak tidak aku hanya ingin menemui seseorang," ucap Helemppo yang ketakutan sambil memejamkan mata dan Rayleigh kemudian melepas tali yang mengikat Helemppo.

"jujur, ternyata kau sangat kuat meskipun masih berpangkat sersan. kau bebas sekarang silahkan pergi, tapi aku akan meminjam kapal ini," ucap Rayleigh.

"mana mungkin aku pergi tanpa kapal di lautan bebas ini! dasar kau gila! aku tidak akan berenang kesana kemari sepertimu pak tua!" teriak Helemppo.

"huahahaha kau benar-benar aneh. hm kalau begitu kau lepaskan saja anak buahmu yang lain untuk membantuku menjalankan kapal ini. supaya aku bisa lebih cepat bertemu Luffy," ucap Rayleigh.

"kau bilang L-Luffy, Mugiwara no Luffy? apa kau ini si Dark King, Wakli Kapten Gold D Roger, Raylaeigh?" ucap Helemppo terjatuh seakan akan pingsan.

"uwaaaa!" teriak seluruh orang di kapal kecuali Rayleigh yang justru tersenyum dan meminum sebuah minuman.

Di tempat lain, di lautan, sebuah perjalanan menuju penjara terburuk di dunia, penjara bawah laut Impel Down. Misi Admiral Akainu mencari semua tawanan yang kabur dari Impel Down, terutama menghentikan bajak laut Kurohige menjadi calon kandidat kuat Yonkou. Jewelry Bonney yang tertangkap berusaha meyakinkan Akainu tentang informasi-informasi di pemerintahan.

"lebih baik kau kembali ke markas, daripada memaksakan diri untuk mengumpulkan laut ke Impel Down. aku yakin setelah ini akan ada banyak perubahan di pemerintahan," ucap Bonney.

"aku tahu," ucap Akainu

"kau tak akan bisa menggantikan posisi siapapun di angkatan laut, jika sudah ditentukan pemerintah. menurut informasi yang ku ketahui kandidat yang mungkin akan menggantikan jabatan Sengoku jika dia benar-benar mengundurkan diri adalah Admiral Aokiji. orang yang berpengalaman tentang abad kekosongan dan pemusnahan Ohara," ucap Bonney.

"kita akan sampai di Impel Down," ucap Akainu.

"fufufu kau benar-benar orang yang dingin ya. atau mungkin Sengoku akan merekomendasikan Aokiji untuk menjadi Admmiral Tinggi berikutnya," ucap Bonney.

"aku akan lebih cepat memastikan pemerintah dengan membuat Impel Down kembali terisi penuh! para Sichibukai-sichibukai itu tak akan kuberi kesempatan, tak akan ada lagi Sichibukai yang baru, anggota baru dan membuat kekacauan besar lagi," ucap Akainu.

"kau tidak mengetahui informasi terbaru? kau pikir siapa yang akan menjadi Shicibukai selanjutnya, hanya dengan syarat menangkap buronan yang nilainya di atas ratusan juta? pemerintah saat ini akan gencar mencari Sichibukai yang memiliki pasukan terbanyak untuk bisa membuat aliansi terbesar dunia," ucap Bonny.

"kau pikir siapa Shicibukai selanjutnya dan apa Aokiji akan melampauiku untuk bisa memerintah, mengganti pelaksanaan tugas-tugas angkatan laut!" teriak Akainu. "Aokiji juga tak akan tertarik dengan jabatan itu," ucap Akainu.

"jadi kau benar-benar berambisi?" ucap Bonney.

"mereka terlalu lemah untuk bisa menjaga perdamaian selama ini, jika saja waktu itu eksekusi Ace bisa dipercepat lebih awal tanpa mengikuti waktu, mungkin pak tua itu sudah melihat putranya tewas dan sia-sia dia melakukan perjalanan untuk menyelamatkannya," ucap Akainu.

"maaf pak kami mendapat laporan ada kapal bajak laut di arah timur, nilai buronannya di atas seratus juta," ucap Prajurit Angkatan Laut.

"bagus aku dengar dia tawanan yang sempat kabur dari Impel Down. kalian akan segera mendapat teman baru," ucap Akainu setelah melihat foto buronan yang akan ditangkapnya.

"informasi baru bahwa pemerintah dunia telah menyebar surat rekomendasi kepada seluruh bajak laut yang akan menjadi Sichibukai, salah satu diantaranya yang pertama diperlihatkan adalah Buggy, mantan kru bajak laut Roger, sisanya masih belum diperlihatkan. jika pemerintah membatalkan perjanjiannya, para bajak laut itu bisa dihabisi sebelum sampai ke markas besar, Marineford," ucap Prajurit Angkatan Laut.

"sudah kubilang kan," ucap Bonney.

"sial! mereka semua orang-orang yang telah menjadi tawanan Impel Down sebelumnya berada dibawah perintah Buggy! bagaimana mereka bisa bersama orang-orang bodoh itu!" ucap Akainu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Petualangan seluruh bajak laut setelah tragedi inflasi White Beard pirate ke markas besar angkatan laut, Marine Ford memberikan kisah cerita paling monumental, khususnya latihan yang dijalani sang kapten kapal bajak laut Topi Jerami mengembangkan kemampuan haki dan pemindahan jabatan kepala laksamana angkatan laut Sengoku ke Akainu.**

Akainu tiba di Impel Down dengan membawa banyak tawanan yang nilai buronannya di atas seratus juta berry, sekitar empat belas orang. Saat berada di Impel Down, Akainu hanya disambut oleh Saldeath, Sadi-chan, dan Domino. Para tawanan berbaris sepanjang pintu masuk Impel Down.

"jadi Magellan dan Hannyabal juga mengambil cuti?" ucap Akainu.

"iya, setelah mendapat perawatan, direktur Magellan ingin mengambil cuti," ucap Saldeath.

"aku akan menurunkan jabatan Magellan setelah ini. silahkan bawa para tahanan ini ketempatnya," ucap Akainu.

"siap pak!" ucap Domino kemudian membawa tahanan ke ruang pembaptisan.

Setelah membawa tawanan ke Impel Down, Akainu melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mencari Buggy. Saat perjalanan Akainu berlangsung, Akainu dikejutkan oleh kapal laut yang ditumpangi Aokiji. Kapal Aokiji dan Akainu saling bersandar.

"senang melihatmu kembali Kuzan," ucap Akainu.

"iya senang juga melihatmu, setelah petualanganku menuju kembali ke markas besar, Sakazuki. bisakah kita bicara sebentar," ucap Aokiji.

"iya tentu, kita tak pernah sedekat ini selain tugas," ucap Akainu.

"hm, bagaimana keadaan Borsalino?" ucap Aokiji.

"dia baik-baik saja. aku harus berterimakasih kepadanya karena sudah merawat luka-luka ini setelah pertempuran di Marine Ford. apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini," ucap Akainu.

"hm entahlah selama masa perbaikan di Markas Besar, aku akan mengurus pemindahan jabatan dan rotasi diantara anggota. aku mengkhawatirkan mereka yang belum mampu untuk bertempur ke level yang lebih tinggi, seperti Smoker yang akan pindah ke G-5," ucap Aokiji.

"mereka akan terbiasa dengan itu. Smoker bukan anak-anak lagi," ucap Akainu.

"hm, mungkin dia harus menunggu sampai beberapa waktu sampai hakinya aktif," ucap Aokiji.

"Borsalino tak akan punya kesempatan di posisi Admiral Tinggi," ucap Akainu.

"hm? iya tentu saja Borsalino memiliki kepentingan yang jauh lebih besar daripada hanya menjadi Admiral Tinggi, secara dia kan memang terlahir dari kaum bangsawan," ucap Aokiji.

"iya tentu saja, dan sekarang kau dan aku mungkin bisa saling bekerjasama setelah ini," ucap Akainu.

"aku punya cara yang lebih baik untuk membuat dunia ini damai. setelah melalui perjalanan panjangku selama ini, jadi kumohon jangan ada iri diantara kita untuk menjadi Admiral Tinggi," ucap Aokiji.

"aku mengerti, tapi jika kau gagal apa yang akan kau ucapkan pada Borsalino dan Pemerintah," ucap Akainu.

"aku akan mengundurkan diri," ucap Aokiji.

"itulah yang ingin kudengar agar aku tahu betapa buruknya pasukan kita yang justru lari kebelakang saat Shirohige datang. kegagalanmu bersama Saulo mengizinkan si Cucu Garp itu bisa bersama Nico Robin dan sekarang kau mengatakan akan mundur dari Angkatan Laut setelah ingin menjadi Admiral Tinggi. katakan lagi kepadaku siapa orang yang sudah membesarkanmu? apa mereka dari Angkatan Laut atau yang lainnya. selama ini aku bersungguh-sungguh Kuzan untuk menjadi Angkatan Laut, menciptakan perdamaian, namun kenyataannya banyak orang-orang yang sangat kuat bahkan kekuatannya bisa melebihi kita, jika salah satu dari kita melemah lalu siapa yang akan berada di posisi depan, aku berharap kita bisa bersama-sama ada di depan, tidak ada yang boleh ada di belakang kecuali pemerintah. mereka yang melakukan itu kuanggap penghianat di kalangan Angkatan Laut. aku juga memperingatkan hal ini pada Borsalino. sejak awal keputusan kita di Angkatan Laut sudah terhimpit oleh dua kekuatan besar Pemerintah dan Bajak Laut. apa jawabanmu Kuzan," ucap Akainu membuat Kuzan terdiam.

"sulit untukku menjawabnya! kau memang selalu bisa membuat orang di bawah tekanan, aku tak menyangka kita akan saling berdiskusi sehangat ini," ucap Aokiji.

"aku ingin memastikan jawabannya darimu Kuzan, akan kubantu menjawabnya," ucap Akainu kemudian kapal perang bergerak naik ke udara dan lautan secara tiba-tiba menjadi daratan.

"kapalnya tiba-tiba naik ke atas!" ucap Prajurit Angkatan Laut.

"kenapa tiba-tiba muncul daratan? aaaaarrgh," teriak Prajurit Angkatan Laut kemudian membeku.

"ice time capsul! kau melubangi kapalmu sendiri?," ucap Aokiji.

"Borsalino dan aku sudah terbiasa melatih diri dihadapan para Prajurit, sekarang kenapa kau mau melindungi mereka? apa kau tak bisa kembali ke markas tanpa awak kapal dan kapal laut? padahal kau dulu bersepeda di lautan sebelum sampai di Marine Ford," ucap Akainu.

"jawabannya adalah aku tak ingin ada korban lagi. Angkatan Laut sudah bekerja sangat keras," ucap Aokiji.

*bersambung...(terimakasih sudah membaca, mohon dukungannya ya, karena setelah chapter ini, chapter selanjutnya akan menjadi chapter klimaks. one piece punk hazard vesri imajinasi saya T_T :D)


	8. Chapter 8

**Petualangan seluruh bajak laut setelah tragedi inflasi White Beard pirate ke markas besar angkatan laut, Marine Ford memberikan kisah cerita paling monumental, khususnya latihan yang dijalani sang kapten kapal bajak laut Topi Jerami mengembangkan kemampuan haki dan pemindahan jabatan kepala laksamana angkatan laut Sengoku ke Akainu.**

"meigo," ucap Akainu melakukan serangan kpada Aokiji.

Serangan Akainu mengejutkan Aokiji yang berada di depannya. Aokiji menerima serangan langsung Akainu dengan tangan kanannya, kemudian Aokiji membekukan serangan meigo Akainu. Setelah membekukan serangan magma meigo Akainu, tangan kanan Aokiji mengalami pendarahan.

"partisan!" ucap Aokiji melakukan serangan.

Tombak-tombak bermunculan meluncur tajam ke arah Akainu, namun dihancurkan dengan mudah menggunakan teknik inugami guren dan terus melesat ke arah Aokiji. Aokiji berhasil menghindar dari serangan inugami guren Akainu, kemudian memotongnya dengan ice saber, kemudian Aokiji melesat cepat dan menusukkan ice saber ke tubuh Akainu. Akainu tak menghindar dan serangan Aokiji berhasil melukai perut Akainu. Akainu mematahkan ice saber kemudian meledakkan diri menjadi meteor-meteor hingga Aokiji terhempas. Aokiji dan Akainu sama-sama terluka dan mengalami pendarahan.

"semangatmu lumayan juga," ucap Akainu melihat Aokiji terhempas dan mendarat di laut, namun dengan cepat laut menjadi beku.

"ice blok: partisan!" ucap Aokiji kembali melakukan serangan, namun dengan mudah dihancurkan dengan teknik daifunka Akainu yang kemudian meledak menjadi meteor-meteor yang mengarah ke Aokiji.

"ice saber," ucap Aokiji melakukan serangan pedang sangat panjang ke arah Akainu dan memanfaatkan gesekan udara dari pedangnya untuk mengurangi suhu panas dan api dari meteor-meteor Akainu.

Akainu tak sempat menghindari ice saber Aokiji karena pengelihatannya yang terhalangi meteor-meteor yang menyebar. Begitu juga dengan Aokiji yang seakan terlalu fokus membuat serangan, harus jatuh tertimpa sisa bongkahan meteor. Akainu terluka di bagian telinga sebelah kanan. Aokiji mengalami pelebaran luka di tangan kanannya.

"ryusei kazan!" ucap Akainu melepas meteor-meteor dengan cepat ke udara, membuat suhu udara menjadi hangat dan menciptakan awan mendung, kemudian saling berjatuhan dan menguhjani Aokiji.

Beberapa detik sebelum sempat menjadi hujan meteor, Aokiji melepas serangan ice blok: pheasant beak ke udara, sehingga meteor Akainu dan burung es Aokiji berbenturan. Hempasan angin kuat terjadi dan menggulingkan kapal laut Aokiji. Akainu menghancurkan kapalnya sendiri dengan menciptakan gunung vulkanik kecil aktif. Aokiji juga memanfaatkan hempasan angin yang terjadi untuk membuat gunung es yang mengelilingi Akainu, kemudian melakukan serangan bertubi-tubi dengan ice ball.

"ice ball," ucap Aokiji berusaha membekukan Akainu hingga berlapis-lapis.

Saat masih berusaha membekukan Akainu, langit yang mendung di sekitar mereka akhirnya menurunkan hujan, sehingga Aokiji menambah kecepatan menciptakan bola es untuk bisa membekukan Akainu yang masih terlihat warna merang menyala di beberapa titik di sekitar tubuh Akainu. Aokiji terlihat kelelahan dan membiarkan Akainu meleburkan bola es, namun Aokiji tetap berjalan mendekati bola es raksasanya.

Aokiji melapisi kakinya dengan haki bushoshoku kemudian menendang bola es hingga hancur dan mengenai Akainu. Akainu terjatuh dengan telapak kaki Aokiji yang membekas di dada magmanya. Akainu bangkit secara perlahan seakan dia juga kehabisan tenaga. Akainu juga terus menopang tubuhnya yang terus meleleh dan tak bisa mengembalikan porsi dadanya seperti semula, bekas telapak kaki Aokiji masih terlihat, bahkan butiran-butiran es mulai muncul di sekitar dada Akainu. Akainu kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan menendang, namun dihentikan juga oleh tendangan Aokiji. Es dan magma kembali berbenturan. Tendangan Akainu kemudian meledak dan membuat Aokiji terpental dan terluka di bagian kaki. Pendarahan terjadi di kaki Aokiji kemudian di perparah dengan kesalahan mendarat. Aokiji mendaratkan kakinya di gunung vulkanik kecil Akainu yang tiba-tiba meledak. Dua ledakan diterima kaki kiri Aokiji, mengakibatkan kaki kirinya terlepas dan hancur berkeping-keping.


	9. Chapter 9

**Petualangan seluruh bajak laut setelah tragedi inflasi White Beard pirate ke markas besar angkatan laut, Marine Ford memberikan kisah cerita paling monumental, khususnya latihan yang dijalani sang kapten kapal bajak laut Topi Jerami mengembangkan kemampuan haki dan pemindahan jabatan kepala laksamana angkatan laut Sengoku ke Akainu.**

Aokiji kehilangan kaki kirinya setelah mendapatkan serangan dari Akainu. Darah terus mengalir dan jatuh bebas di tanah dari kaki kiri Aokiji, kemudian Aokiji membuat kaki palsu dari kemampuan hie hie no mi, namun kaki palsu tersebut tak cukup kuat, karena mudah hancur saat Aokiji mulai berjalan. Kaki palsu es Aokiji juga berwarna merah akibat darah yang terus mengalir.

Akainu juga terlihat tak bergerak dan terus memegangi dadanya. Tubuh Akainu terlihat kaku dengan bagian punggung Akainu membeku. Serangan Aokiji seakan berdampak besar pada tubuh Akainu. Sebagian tubuh Akainu terus mengeluarkan lahar dengan menetes sedikit demi sedikit ke tanah. Akainu kemudian mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya dan dibarengi dengan keluarnya asap.

Aokiji dan Akainu berhenti sangat lama dan tidak melakukan pergerakan ataupun saling serang kembali. Hujan masih membasahi tubuh mereka. Gunung vulkanik Akainu perlahan-lahan membasar setelah meledak hingga enam belas kali, membuat es di sekelilingnya mencair dan membentuk daratan, sedangkan gunung-gunung es Aokiji sangat banyak dan berukuran besar mengelilingi Akainu. Selama berhari-hari Aokiji dan Akainu berusaha menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. Aokiji berusaha menghentikan pendarahan dengan membekukan aliran darah yang mengalir dari tubuhnya. Akainu berusaha melelehkan es yang membeku di bagian dadanya dengan mengalirkan magma dari telapak tangannya.

Aokiji melakukan pergerakan lebih cepat, melangkahkan kaki menjauhi Akainu. Aokiji berhasil menghentikan pendarahan yang terjadi pada dirinya dan menyempurnakan kaki palsunya.

"Sentomaru, apa kau disana?" ucap Akainu menghubungi Sentomaru dengan dendenmushi yang disimpan di jubah Akainu.

"yaa, ada apa Sakazuki?" ucap Sentomaru.

"bisakah kau menjemputku? kau bisa menggunakan vivre card milik Borsalino untuk melacakku," ucap Sakazuki.

"hm baiklah," ucap Sentomaru.

Aokiji sempat berhenti dan seakan mendengarkan percakapan antara Akainu dan Sentomaru, namun setelah selesai, Aokiji kembali berjalan menjauhi Akainu. Akainu secara mengejutkan muncul dari bawah di hadapan Aokiji dan masih ingin menyerang Aokiji dengan tinjunya, namun burung es raksasa dengan cepat mengantam sisi kanan tubuh Akainu hingga membuat garis batas es dan magma. Akainu terpental bersama burung es Aokiji hingga sangat jauh, hingga Aokiji menghilang dari pandangan Akainu. Akainu berdiri menatap pemandangan pulau gunung es dan gunung berapi setelah burung es Aokiji meleleh di tubuh Akainu.

"wow pulau apa ini?" ucap Sentomaru datang menjemput Akainu.

Di pulau Rukitoruru, tempat Luffy bersama dengan seorang kakek yang menggembala hewan ternak. Luffy menghabiskan persediaan makanan Kakek gembala dengan satu kali lahapan.

"aaaaaah! makananku!" teriak Kakek gembala kaget makanannya habis.

"jika seperti ini, aku akan merugi," ucap Kakek gembala.

"kshihihi, makanan kakek sangat banyak dan enak. bisakah aku meminta imbalan uang sekarang?," ucap Luffy.

"kau sudah menghabiskan makananku, jadi aku tak bisa memberimu uang. aku akan menggunakan uang ini untuk membeli persediaan makanan lagi," ucap Kakek gembala.

"kenapa membeli makanan lagi kek?" ucap Luffy.

"kau pikir bagaimana aku bisa hidup selama hasil panenku belum bisa dijual, bahkan sekarang ini aku belum bisa panen," ucap Kakek gembala.

"tenanglah kek aku akan memberimu makanan monster-monster laut," ucap Luffy.

"monster laut? apa bisa dimakan?" ucap Kakek gembala.

"aku sangat bosan setiap hari makan monster laut. jika Kakek mau aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu, tapi aku mau tidur dulu," ucap Luffy.

"yaah baiklah, yang terpenting ada persediaan makanan," ucap Kakek gembala.

Setelah lama ikut tertidur Kakek gembala melihat monster laut sangat besar di belakang rumahnya, sehingga Kakek gembala tidak perlu lagi membeli persediaan makanan dan memberikan uangnya kepada Luffy.

"uwaaaa besar sekali dan dagingnya bisa di potong. baiklah aku akan memotong dan menyimpannya sampai kulkasku penuh. ini uangnya akan kuberikan padamu," ucap Kakek gembala.

"yuhuuu! Kakek gembala baik sekali," teriak Luffy sambil melompat-lompat diatas tubuh monster laut.


	10. Chapter 10

"uuuuhwwuuu uangnya banyak sekali!" teriak Luffy setelah menghitung uang yang diberikan Kakek gembala.

"hiyahahaha, kau orang yang aneh. memangnya akan kau gunakan untuk apa uang itu?" ucap Kakek gembala.

"aku akan menggunakannya untuk membeli kapal laut," ucap Luffy.

"bwahahaha! kau tidak akan bisa membeli kapal laut dengan uang itu. itu hanya uang pecahan dengan nominal sangat kecil," ucap Kakek gembala.

"ng? jadi tidak bisa ya," ucap Luffy menunjukkan muka sedih dengan mengerutkan dahinya.

"hei-hei kenapa malah sedih? kita bisa terus bekerja untuk bisa mendapat uang dan membelikan kapal laut untukmu," ucap Kakek.

"yosh! aku akan membeli banyak hewan ternak dengan uang ini," ucap Luffy lalu pergi.

"tidak tunggu! kau harus memikirkan jumlahnya. aku tak punya cukup kandang untuk menampung tambahan hewan ternak lagi!" teriak Kakek gembala.

Setelah tiba di tempat pemukiman penduduk, Luffy yang ingin membeli hewan ternak justru menego sebuah perahu, namun penduduk justru ketakutan melihat Luffy datang kembali tanpa penyamaran.

"uwaaaa! dia kembali, bajak laut Topi Jerami!" teriak Penduduk.

"nilai buronannya 300 juta berry!" teriak Penduduk yang lain.

"jadi kau bajak laut? kau bisa mundur sekarang dan pergi dari sini," ucap Seseorang di depan Luffy dan mengancam Luffy untuk pergi dengan mengeluarkan pisau.

"T-Tapi aku hanya ingin membeli kapalnya!" ucap Luffy berjalan mundur.

"kau tak akan mendapatkan apapun dariku," ucap Seseorang di depan Luffy semakin mengancam dengan memajukan pisaunya.

Luffy terlihat kikuk dan terus menoleh kanan kiri, melihat orang-orang yang menyorakinya. untuk pergi. Anak-anak dan wanita berlarian menjauh dari tempatnya, karena Luffy seakan dianggap sangat berbahaya. Kemudian Luffy pergi menggunakan mode gear second sambil mencuri perahu yang tidak bisa dibelinya.

"gomu gomu no gear second! maaf aku harus segera bertemu Rayleigh untuk berlatih!" teriak Luffy.

"perahuku! pencuri, dasar kau penjahat! laporkan ini ke pusat keamanan dan angkatan laut!" teriak Penduduk.

Di tempat lain dengan cepat informasi menyebar dan terlihat Seorang penduduk berdiskusi dengan dua Prajurit angkatan laut, tentang Luffy yang muncul di pemukiman dan mencuri perahu.

"jadi Topi Jerami juga mulai bergerak dengan mencuri perahu," ucap Prajurit angkatan laut.

"ya sepertinya dia tak bisa kembali ke laut tanpa kapal," ucap Seorang penduduk.

"informasi bagus, seakan Mugiwara terperangkap di pulau ini," ucap Prajurit angkatan laut.

Sedangkan di lantai dua, Markas Letnan Satu angkatan laut, Rukitoruru, Silvava berdiskusi dengan seluruh angkatan laut termasuk dengan Letnan Satu. "kumohon jadikan aku angkatan laut! aku bisa menambah statistik pertahanan angkatan laut," ucap Silvava.

"aku tak bisa merekrutmu dengan adanya catatan kriminal milikmu ini," ucap Letnan Satu.

"tapi catatan itu sangat jauh dari tempat kita sekarang, dan bahkan aku sudah lupa dimana itu," ucap Silvava.

"tidak bisa Silvava, aku tak ingin mengambil resiko. ditambah saat ini Markas besar sedang dalam tahap perbaikan," ucap Letnan Satu.

Catatan kriminal Silvava berbentuk surat yang tidak utuh, sangat kotor seakan sudah sangat lama dan terlihat potongan sangat besar di bagian yang ditanda tangani. Catatan Silvava tertulis nama Silvava Pernsado dengan bounty (nilai buronan) yang belum ditulis. Silvava menundukkan kepala setelah Letnan Satu menunjukkan catatan kriminal Silvava di depannya.

Luffy terus berlari membawa perahu yang dicurinya ke arah pantai, namun Luffy terlihat berhenti di tempat perkemahan Silvava di hutan kupu-kupu dan tidak menemukan Silvava, Luffy kembali hanya menemukan tenda dan api unggun tanpa ada seseorang. Setelah berputar-putar mencari Silvava, Luffy kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke arah pantai. Namun saat tiba di pantai Luffy bertemu Cakaar dan Ron yang sudah berlabuh.


	11. Chapter 11

Luffy terkejut melihat Cakaar dan Ron , terlihat Luffy langsung berlari ke arah laut kemudian melempar perahu yang digendongnya ke laut seakan Luffy ingin segera pergi tanpa terlihat Cakaar. Setelah berhasil mendaratkan perahunya di atas laut, Luffy kemudian melompat.

"Mugiwara," ucap Cakaar secara tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Luffy sambil tersenyum, kemudian memukul wajah Luffy dengan haki bushoshoku sehingga Luffy terpental.

"aaaaaaaarrrgh!" teriak Luffy kesakitan setelah menerima pukulan Cakaar.

Luffy segera bangkit memasang kuda-kuda, seakan menunggu Cakaar menyerang. Cakaar justru berjalan santai mendakti Luffy. "tidak lari? apa sekarang kau akan serius mengalahkanku Topi Jerami?" ucap Cakaar.

"gomu gomu no jet pistol!" teriak Luffy.

Serangan Luffy dihindari dengan mudah. Cakaar kemudian memegangi tangan Luffy yang memanjang. "masih mau lari lagi?" ucap Cakaar ternyata menghentikan tangan Luffy yang ingin meraih perahunya di laut.

"gomu gomu no bom!" teriak Luffy menabrakkan tubuhnya yang dilapisi haki bushoshoku ke Cakaar.

Cakaar terlempar setelah menerima serangan Luffy, bahkan mengeluarkan darah di bagian hidung. "gomu gomu no jet gatling!" teriak Luffy melancarkan serangan berikutnya tanpa jeda.

Cakaar sempat mampu mengindari banyaknya pukulan yang dilancarkan Luffy, namun diakhir Cakaar terkena serangan telak Luffy. Cakaar hanya terseret sedikit k belakang. Luffy kemudain menyerang Cakaar kembali. "gomu gomu no jet basoka!" teriak Luffy, namun serangannya tertahan. Cakaar mengentikan serangan Luffy dengan membenturkan kedua telapak tangannya mengikuti telapak tangan serangan gomu gomu no jet basoka.

"apa kau pernah menerima serangan ini? raikougan!" ucap Cakaar seperti membuat tekanan udara di bagian tubuh Luffy, sehingga Luffy terseret ke belakang, namun masih mampu menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Cakaar kemudian berlari ke arah Luffy, begitu juga dengan Luffy yang berlari ke arah Cakaar dan benturan terjadi diantara keduanya, menyebabkan ledakan dan tekanan udara.

"hem, dasar seperti anak-anak saja," ucap Ron berjalan ke arah laut, kemudian melompat menaiki perahu Luffy, kemudian mendayungnya dengan pedangnya. Pedang Ron sangat menarik, sebuah pedang katana di ujungnya sedangkan palu besar segi lima di ujung lainnya yang saling menyatu.

Cakaar lebih hebat dari Luffy, yang terbukti dari tekni beladiri yang ditunjukkannya secara berkala mengenai tubuh Luffy. Luffy seakan seperti karet bantalan yang terus dipukuli Cakaar. Saat kesempatan datang, Luffy langsung menyerang Cakaar, namun Cakaar dengan mudah menghindari serangan Luffy. Luffy yang menyerang menggunakan mode gear tiga tetap tidak mampu menjatuhkan Cakaar, justru Cakaar terus memukuli Luffy hingga tubuh Luffy yang mengembang akibat mode gear tiga menjadi kempes kembali normal.

Ron yang menaiki perahu Luffy, membawanya menepi ke pinggir pantai, setelah itu Ron turun dan ikut menyerang Luffy dengan akan menghunuskan pedangnya. Cakaar juga akan menyerang Luffy secara bersamaan dengan tinjunya, namun serangan Ron dan Cakaar ditahan oleh Rayleigh dan Silvava.

Luffy benar-benar terlihat babak belur, darah keluar dari hidung dan dahinya, mata dan pipinya juga membengkak, rambutnya acak-acakan seakan tersambar petir.

"apa kau baik-baik saja Luffy?" ucap Silvava.

"iya, terimakasih sudah membawakan Kakek Rayleigh untukku," uca Luffy.

"eh!?" ucap Rayleigh dan Silvava bersamaan.

"kupikir ada satu orang musuh," ucap Silvava menahan serangan Ron.

"ternyata kalian hebat juga! padahal aku bermaksud menahan satu orang dan kuserahkan yang satunya untukmu, ternyata dari dekat kau terlihat sudah babak belur," ucap Rayleigh menahan serangan Silvava.

"hem sepertinya aku mengenalmu," ucap Ron melihat Silvava menahan serangannya.

"hiiii tidak-tidak kau salah orang," ucap Silvava.

Ron kemudian melancarkan serangan yang kedua dengan pedangnya ke arah Silvava yang terlihat tidak siap, namun dengan cepat dihentikan Rayleigh yang sama-sama menggunakan pedang.

"orang Wano! aku meminta maaf soal Roger, kuharap kau tidak melampiaskannya ke Luffy," ucap Rayleigh.

"tak perlu meminta maaf Dark dari awal bajak laut juga orang-orang yang tidak bisa dipercaya," ucap Ron.

Silvava terhempas ke samping dan menabrak Cakaar. "huaaah pergilah menjauh! dasar si tua Rayleigh itu beraninya menghempasku," ucap Cakaar sambil melempar tubuh Silvava.

"angkatan laut?" ucap Silvava seakan melihat kain bergambar jangkar dan bertuliskan marine yang diikat di tangan kanan Cakaar.

Cakaar memang menggunakan kain marine yang diikat di tangan kanannya.

"apa kau angkatan laut? apa kau akan menangkap Luffy? apa temanmu itu juga angkatan laut?" ucap Silvava.

"siapa kau!?" ucap Cakaar.

"begini jika benar aku menawarkan diri untuk menangkap langsung Luffy si Topi Jerami, setelah itu kita bicara berdua saja tanpa ada pria itu. bagaimana?" ucap Silvava.

"menangkap Luffy? tidak! aku sendiri yang akan menangkap Luffy," ucap Cakaar terlihat sangat kesal, pandangannya tertuju ke arah Rayleigh yang menahan serangan Ron.

Cakaar dengan cepat melompat menendang Rayleigh, namun ditahan dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan Rayleigh yang lain membawa pedang, menahan serangan Ron. Meskipun berumur, Rayleigh mampu sedikit dominan dengan melawan Ron dan Cakaar.


	12. Chapter 12

Rayleigh terlihat masih menahan serangan Ron dan Cakaar, sampai Cakaar melihat Luffy dan Silvava melarikan diri. Cakaar kemudian berlari ke arah Luffy dan Silvava. Rayleigh kemudian melancarkan serangan balik kepada Ron.

"terimakasih ya aku jadi benar-benar merepotkanmu," ucap Luffy masih dengan tubuh lemasnya.

"segera pulihkan lukamu Luffy dan berpencarlah," ucap Silvava.

"serahkan Topi Jerami padaku," ucap Cakaar terus menyerang Silvava yang menggendong Luffy, namun serangannya terus meleset.

Silvava mendapat kesempatan lari dan langsung menggunakannya, namun lagi Silvava mendapat hadangan dari Ron yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya, namun Rayleigh juga cepat menghentikan Ron.

Saling kejar terus terjadi hingga Luffy pulih membantu Silvava menghentikan Cakaar. "gomu gomu no jet stamp!" teriak Luffy menyerang Cakaar dan berhasil mengenainya.

Luffy segera memisahkan diri dari Silvava dan lari. Cakaar berusaha mengejar namun dihadang Silvava. Silvava beradu pukulan dengan Cakaar dan Cakaar menyadari kekuatan Silvava yang mampu memanipulasi aliran darah makhluk hidup.

"jadi kau pengguna buah setan ya," ucap Cakaar.

"semua yang mengalir didalam tubuh makhluk hidup dapat kumanipulasi, terlebih darah," ucap Silvava.

Cakaar langsung melesat dan memukul mundur Silvava dengan lempengan besi yang dikeluarkan Cakaar dari balik jaketnya.

"mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit untukmu. kairoseki tenkai," ucap Cakaar membuat Silvava terpental jauh tak berdaya, namun sempat beberapa detik Silvava meraih dan membawa kain marine yang terikat di tangan kanan Cakaar.

"gomu gomu no gigant gatling!" teriak Luffy melancarkan serangan sangat kuat sehingga menghancurkan hutan kupu-kupu seperti di hancurkan buldoser.

Cakaar mampu menahan serangan Luffy dengan mudah, hanya beberapa pertarungan dengan Cakaar Luffy kembali kehabisan tenaga. Mode gear dua, gear tiga sudah dikerahkan untuk menumbangkan Cakaar, namun Cakaar lebih unggul. Silvava kemudian kembali membantu Luffy hingga menawarkan strategi untuk mengalahkan Cakaar.

"Luffy! kita serang dia secara bersamaan. kau masih punya tenaga kan," ucap Silvava.

"yosh," ucap Luffy

Silvava mengikat kepalanya dengan kain marine yang berhasil direbutnya dari Cakaar dan melanjutkan pertarungan dengan Cakaar, hasilnya Cakaar mulai kehabisan tenaga begitu juga dengan Silvava.

"dua lawan satu, kau kalah! sekarang Luffy," teriak Silvava, kemudian Cakaar berusaha melarikan diri. Silvava menghentikannya, Silvava memegangi tubuh Cakaar.

"gomu gomu no red hawk! door" teriak Luffy membuat tubuh Luffy justru terpental sendiri, namun meledak diantara Cakaar dan Silvava, mengakibatkan Cakaar dan Silvava tumbang dengan kondisi tubuh gosong-menghitam akibat ledakan.

TAMAT (terimakasih sudah baca...senang mengenal kalian :D)

 **T: Apa jadi Aokiji bergabung dengan Blackbeard! Sulit dipercaya.**

 **A: Tidak Luffy jangan mati bertahanlah, tiba-tiba saja kau menghilang dari Pulau Shabondy T_T**

 **M: Zoro lagi Zoro lagi**

 **A: Zoro kenapa?**

 **T: Aokiji vs Akainu? Sulit dipercaya**


End file.
